


Just Us Now

by ReclessAbandon



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kashyyyk, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sex, Smut, Swimming, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReclessAbandon/pseuds/ReclessAbandon
Summary: After taking the  word of a fellow partisan about a lagoon, you are met with a surprise in  what possibly is the most unlikeliest of timings.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

The battle was over, the celebration was short-lived yet etched into the memories of all the partisans—you and Cal included—that got involved in the skirmish. The able-bodied Wookiees helped in scrapping the AT-ST that Cal had toppled. The partisans halved their numbers—one half would go to the relief and medical effort, while the other half was assigned for scouting and rescue duty if ever there were more that needed rescue.

Saw Gerrera and his fighters need all the helping hands they can get. You and Cal simply fit the bill; however, your tasks were split up—you went with the relief team while Cal joined up with the scouts.

Swarms of injured Wookiees—and even wounded partisans from battle—come rushing into the landing pad. There were so many of them that they had to be strategically allocated in certain spots of the hangar. The numbers fazed you a little bit but that didn’t stop you from doing your job right.

It felt like the whole day when it has only been hours. One of the partisans waited for you to finish bandaging a Wookiee before she approached you.

“Hey, [y/n], you look worked up,”

“Hi Rylen,” You greeted and promptly went back to your work. “Well, how can’t I be? We got lots of Wookiees and fellow fighters to help.”

“You don’t have to work all day. Y’know, you should loosen up,”

You kept the conversation going while patching up the next Wookiee in your queue.

“Alright well, I’m gonna let you in on something,”

Whatever that Rylen had to say somewhat intrigued you, you’ve slowed down your pace but continued to work—thankfully, the Wookiee didn’t seem to mind that half of your attention was with Rylen.

“Okay, I’ll bite,” you said, getting right back to your patient.

“There’s a lagoon just west of this landing pad. Wookiees call it the Aathnir Lagoon,”

The Wookiee that you were patching up suddenly roared in reply, he became more animated in conversing with both you, and Rylen. You turned to look at your partisan companion.

“He said that the Aathnir Lagoon is believed to have natural healing properties,” Rylen translated. “Not only for external injuries, but it’s good for relaxing the muscles.”

“Really now?” you turn and smile to your patient who happily nodded and let out a soft whimper.

You finished patching up your last patient who happily strode off and joined his companions by the main door of the landing pad.

“Not a bad place for a bath too,” Rylen was discreet when she added that bit.

When night came, you have pretty much done everything—patched up the wounded, helped reorganize supplies, and made sure that everyone is in the road to recovery. You decided to finally take the time off and take Rylen’s word for Aathnir Lagoon.

Luckily, the walk from the landing pad to Aathnir Lagoon wasn’t far—the ardent yet fragrant smell of the freshwater and the sound of the waterfalls were good enough leads as well.

When you arrived and looked at it, you wagered that only a few have been here. The fireflies that fluttered about the tall grass were your only company. Coming to the area felt like entering another world—it may be in the same planet, but the splendor of this place was surreal.

You quickly shed off your trenchcoat—along with your clothes—and tossed it to a nearby rock. The chill of the evening air was slowly nipping at your pores. You quickly dip your toes into the water, then slowly you begin to step farther from the shore while your feet searched for the floor.

The water was cold but soothing.

You sank deeper until the water rose to your neck; your hair swirled and floated about in the water. After taking one deep breath, you’ve fully submerged yourself and then popped back up to the surface again. The temperature gave a certain thrill that you enjoyed, it made you sigh, and tilt your head back just so the coldness can tickle your scalp. The shivers only lasted for a few minutes, you’ve quickly warmed up to it.

You’ve submitted yourself to the water.

The moon was full, the crickets’ chirping had a harmonious melody with the croaking of the frogs hidden somewhere in the vegetation, and the waterfall continuously poured down to the basin.

Suddenly, in the stillness of the lagoon, you heard and felt the water rippling. You dismissed it as probably the waterfall’s doing… but you heard soft splashing—like a person swimming. It alerted you. Your hand held onto the boulder sticking out of the water, leaning against it for support.

When the sound of a loud splash was heard throughout the lagoon, you slowly turn to glance over your shoulder and found Cal—he isn’t far from where you are. Though it was a first for you: to see him bare naked with beads of water adorning his body, droplets trickling down the groove between his pecs and the curves of his biceps, and bruises were riddled all over his back.

“Hey,” he nonchalantly greeted.

Your cheeks flushed in color, so much color that you could feel the heat of the red on your skin—thankfully, the moonlight didn’t show much of that. You also had little trouble swallowing the lump in your throat. At the same time, your heart was thrashing violently in your chest, any second longer, it could rip through your ribcage.

“Hey…”

You were so flustered that you choked on greeting him back.

“How… How long have you been here?” you added.

He was slightly pensive with his expression, “Oh, a couple of minutes now.”

You gave a silent nod and politely turned your back away from him, hiding your face flooding with color, while supporting yourself by the smooth boulder you’ve been clinging on with one hand.

Without a warning, Cal dipped into the water and the water went rippling towards you. His head appeared out of the water but only up to his eyes, shooting a playful puppy-eyed look while looking for your reaction. His little trick warranted a giggle from you, he emerged from the water chuckling as well.

He gravitated closer to you, mere inches only stood between you and him. The bruises and nicks are now more visible to you. Every breath he released wafted into smoke. He dared to go _much_ closer to you, cupping your cheek, and stole a kiss as he pressed his lips long and hard.

The two of you traded private chuckles while playing in the water. You raked his hair, spikes of wet locks slicked to the back of his head while stray ones in front drooped flat against his forehead. It was an endearing sight as the moonlight danced and distorted on the water.

“The water hits different here,” you blurt, trying to engage in small talk in the hopes he will not notice your blush.

“Oh? How so?”

“In Bogano, the water is cold… it makes you freeze right away. Here, it’s… warm and just calming,”

You put your arms on top of one another on the boulder before resting your chin to gaze at the moon, the sight calmed you temporarily. Water dribbled off of his arm as he hoisted it up, you made the slightest turn of your head as you felt his hand closing in; you flinched for a second and he saw the muscles of your back twitch.

Cal brushed the hair away from your shoulders, he tilted his head sideways and noticed the small bruises on your back and shoulders beneath the moonlight. His touch gave you goosebumps albeit it was gentle. He lets his fingers trace the wounds, but carefully so he doesn’t hurt you.

“You’re hurt,” he hummed.

“Hmm? Oh, it’s nothing. Just a couple of scratches I got earlier,”

He craned his neck, planting wet kisses being on your wounds while following the curve of your shoulder, he sneakily licked away the droplets on your skin until his lips crawled to your neck. Your fingernails dug into the crevices of the boulder as you felt the sensation of Cal’s tongue giving you more goosebumps.

Unconsciously, you let out a soft sigh—not even biting your lip stopped your mewling to go unheard—and kept your eyes onto the moon. Cal’s arm wrapped around your waist fully, his fingers sinking into the flesh of your hip. His free hand smoothly glided up and down on your back. Seeing that nothing is stopping him, he continued marking his territory on your skin with his tongue; although, he was trying his best to control himself.

You twirl to face him, but before you could say or do anything else, he pins you against the boulder—your back flat against the smooth rock, his clutch locked around your wrist—and suckled you from the neck down, his lips teasingly playing around the sides of your breasts.

It satisfied him whenever he heard you moan and sigh, it was music to his ears, he grinned as he listened and continued to tenderly ravage you with his mouth. His fingers slid and intertwined with yours; you gripped his hand tight and well.

You decided to turn the tables.


	2. Chapter 2

With your grip secure and despite your ebbing energy from a few seconds ago, you swam away from the boulder. You glanced over your shoulder and beckoned Cal with your eyes to follow. He swam close to you, by your side, into the waterfall at the west of the lagoon where the two of you had stood.

“Did you know this was here?”

You playfully smirked, “No.”

The waterfall had a small enclave inside. You pulled yourself up to the surface and sat on the edge, Cal remained in the water.

“There’s enough space for the two of us, you know!” you joked.

He hummed a chuckle. He ran his fingers across your legs where his eyes followed, he trailed them upwards to continue teasing you: his hand nearly covered your thigh and he caressed its fullness, he unintentionally tickled your navel when his fingertip passed it by, he barely brushed a centimeter close to your nipple, drawing invisible lines across your neck until a single finger plays under your chin.

Abruptly, Cal hoisted himself up and sat next to you—behold his body sculpted in the likeness of a youthful god, skin that is clear like porcelain, freckles dotted every inch of his body and mingled with the crystalline droplets trickling down from every edge of his muscles, and a head full of hair as fiery as Dathomir’s sun.

You were staring into a masterpiece.

Cal’s knuckles smoothly brushed against your cheek, he gazed at you tenderly yet deep inside him, he was battling against the temptation within himself, every effortless move you made somehow seduced him—the sleight of your eyes as you stare back at him and the way your lips part to say words that never came out.

He nestled his thumb over your lip, he inched close towards you and got rid of the space that divided you. Cal stole kisses, one after the other, he smuggled small smiles each time he pulled away before giving you another until you ended up getting infected with his smirks. There was the exchange of stares that screamed so many silent words. There was a feral glint in his eyes, and it fascinated you.

He continued to lock your lips with his own. Slowly, he pins you flat on the cold, smooth ground—your skin almost rendered numb to the chill of the rock surface. He propped himself on fours so you’re underneath him; his hand hooks onto the underside of your knee and raises your legs out of the water, he looked to you again and met with a warm gaze.

“Wait…” you murmured, almost sounding ashamed. “It’s my first time.”

“Don’t worry,” he purred. “I’ll be gentle.”

At this point, this must be the first time he allowed himself to give in.

He continued making you his lips’ playground—he teased you some more with supple kisses on your neck, his breath tickled your ear and blew a few strands of your hair, he then saw your vulnerability when you angle your neck to the side, he finally dared himself to caress your left breast, a finger carefully fondles an erect nipple while the other four groped at its tenderness, and he lurched downward on his way to your bosom.

Cal nibbled into your other breast, latching onto its nipple as you felt his tongue flicking the tip. Eventually, he went further down. He sensually lapped your slit while having secured your thighs in his arms. You thought it was possibly the most sinful thing he’s ever done.

The sensation made you scorch all over, your knees buckled, you cried out when he dipped his tongue further in—his response was clutching your legs much tighter that the dips his fingers made on your skin gradually reddened.

Later, he pulled away, your head was spinning as you heaved to catch your breath.

“You’re already wet,” he husked as he gingerly rubbed the knuckle of his finger against your clit.

“O-Oh… Uh…” you stuttered, unsure what to respond with. You bring your hand to your face in a useless attempt to hide your flustered expression.

He chuckled as he discovered the flush in your cheeks and found it endearing. You watch him position himself between your thighs, you shyly open your legs but you brushed your calf against his hip, he pinned your wrists as he started out gentle—but you were a tad bit tight.

As much as he didn’t want to hurt you, he quickly shoved his cock into you. The entry sent a jolt-like wave upon you that it squeezed a loud moan out of you, your back arched in the same time you sharply inhaled as the rest of his length entered.

Cal got a feel of you inside.

_Push… and pull…_

_Push… and pull…_

Your warmth made him greedy for you, he tried different rhythms—the ones that make you groan, bite your lip, and make your eyes roll back—as he listened to your growls. He decided to go fast… and then deeper… and then a little faster.

Minutes later, Cal became more primal with his movements.

He drives himself deeper into you, fire coursed under your skin every second that’s passed and you were beginning to feel lightheaded. You could feel the tip hitting your womb, he was unrelenting. He watched your expression as you gasped and cried out pleadingly.

One arm ringed around your waist as Cal violently thrusted himself inside you. He got moans mixed with his name and cuss words out of it.

“Cal… Oh, more…!” you howled as you begged, digging your nails deep into his back as he sank his hips in a particular rhythm.

You pull him in, cradling his jaw and carefully clawing the bottom of his scalp, you caught him in a passionate, heated kiss—delicately tugging the bottom of his lip with your teeth, he sensed your wanton grin as you swirl your tongue inside his mouth until you manage to sweep him off his guard.

You rolled and dominated him.

You have taken Cal completely by surprise.

He watched the marvel on top of him that is you—rocking her hips back and forth as she rode, a hot, sexy mess of partially-wet hair, beads of water glittering over her skin, and a blush that colored her face into a deep red—his hands were big enough to cover the small of your waist, he gently moved your body about as he had you in his grasp, he caressed and dug his fingernails into your buttocks as you bucked.

Cal felt it coming any moment now. He threw his head back while keeping his hands all over you. He felt the heat pooling at his lower abdomen, he pressed you harder against him as he arrives to his sweet release.

His cum welled up inside you as you felt his fingers loosen from your hips. It was warm and rubbed your thighs together as you felt it dribbling out of your hole.

The crash of the waterfall drowned out the echoes of your combined moans and cries at the height of your passion. It felt like time has stopped ticking, the lights have gone brighter and whiter, and Cal could feel the vein in his temple pulse.

Your body rendered limp after the orgasm, you melted to Cal’s sweat-soaked body and tossed to the side so you rest your head over his shoulder. Almost automatically, he nestled you in his arm the moment you snuggled to him.

A dazed Cal blinked several times until the light adjusted back to normal, he found you lying right by your side and resting your eyes—nearly asleep like a baby—both of you are heaving in order to catch your breaths.

“You didn’t move like it’s your first time,” Cal raggedly mumbled,

“I was about to say the same thing,” a weak scoff that ought to be a laugh rasped through your lips.

A weak, breathless laugh rung in the enclave, it quickly died out as the crashing waterfall cloaked your voices from the outside world. Cal shifted and nudged closer to you, pressing his lips on your forehead before nuzzling his cheek against your head.

“We left our clothes at the shore,” you pointed out in a chuckle. “Do you think we should get it?”

“Could we stay here for a few more minutes?” Cal pleaded. “I’m warm enough with you right next to me.”

He cuddled you up much closer until there wasn’t a single inch of space between you, practically skin-to-skin, he still let his hands and fingers glide over you while staring blankly at the ceiling and exchanging sweet nothings as the night passed.


End file.
